A Very Glee Sequel
by InALandOfKlaine
Summary: Sequel to A Very Glee Musical. Blaine and Kurt are back at Dalton, but things aren't going to be quite as smooth as they thought.
1. It's Not Over Yet

**A/N: Here it is. The Sequel. I know I said it would be a while, but I just had to do this! The updates will either more frequent than the other one, or much further apart. But I will keep it updates as much as can.**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

It's Not Over Yet.

_Don't ever tell me what I can't do, I'd watch my tongue if I were you._

It had been the best summer of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Andersons lives. They both had each other and they spent the entire summer together. Kurt had managed to convince his dad that boarding at Dalton would be a good idea. A few debates and arguments later and Burt agreed, he could see how much it meant to his son, and after all he did have Carole and Finn in the house now, but it still wouldn't be the same without Kurt.

As the first day of the new school year came around Kurt had packed his things and was ready to go. The plan was that Burt was going to drive Kurt to Dalton, he would wait with him until he was certain that he wasn't going to change his mind. Kurt was sure, it only took one look at Blaine walking into school with his things to know that. This was what he wanted.

"Right, First things first, we need to go and see where you are going to be staying." Blaine announced as he parked his suitcase next to Kurts. He put it down and gave his boyfriend a hug and pecked him on his lips.

"This is going to be the best year yet," Kurt couldn't wait to get to his room.

The shorter boy lead the other two to the reception to pick up Kurts key. Kurt looked up at his dad, he knew that he couldn't cry, he had to be strong, but he was going to miss his dad so much, he hugged him before saying "Don't worry about me, dad. I'll be fine. I have Blaine here. I'm going to miss you so much!" He could feel the tears in his eyes, and he could feel Blaine put a hand on his back for comfort. "I'll call you every week. And I'm going to make sure that Carole and Finn are looking after you properly!"

"I'm gonna miss you kid," He dad smiled at him, but Kurt knew that inside he didn't know what he was going to do with having Kurt around the house, telling him what to and what not to eat.

Once Kurt had watched his dad drive off in the car he was shown to his room and unpacked, while Blaine did the same in his room. Once Kurt had made his room for him he went to Blaines room and knocked,

"It's open," Blaine called from the other side of the door, and Kurt entered.

"Kurt!" Both boys sat on the bed.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm going to be living here." The reality that he was going to be away from all of his friends at McKinley hadn't quite sunk in yet. But nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this, but Blaine knew that Kurt was beginning to get a little anxious. Now he was here, it was real.

"Kurt. Everything is going to be okay. You're dad will be fine. Everyone will be fine. And you can always go home at weekends if you wanted to. Maybe not all the time, but once in a while you can go and see them." Blaine put his arm around cuts waist and pulled him closer to him, kissing his forehead as the boys head rested against his chest.

"I know." Kurt looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." There was a short silence before Kurt jumped up, "Right, lets go and see everyone before we get caught up in lessons tomorrow!" Blaine didn't protest, he had missed everyone here. He's missed the impromptu Warbler performances and the dancing on furniture, which Kurt has warned him against while he was staying at theirs. Blaine took Kurts hand and headed straight for the place where he knew they would all be, and burst in.

"Blaine! Kurt!" The room erupted as the two boys walked in hand in hand, They were bombarded with questions, and they didn't know what to answer first,

"Woah, Woah, Woah! One at a time please," Kurt laughed, "Wes?"

"Is it true you're boarding here this year Kurt?"

"Yes, it is," He said as he squeezes his boyfriends hand, the other warblers giving each other knowing looks,

"How was you're summer?" They heard David call out

"It was amazing." Blaine just sighed, he didn't know what to say, that was the only way to describe the summer that they had just had.

They carried on like this for about an hour, there were a lot of 'We've missed you's' and questions about their relationship, which they were both happy to answer, more than a few times they made Kurt blush but Blaine was happy enough to jump in with a clever answer which got them out of the situation.

Kurt was scanning the room to try and see if there were any freshmen who he make feel welcome. No one, everyone seemed to fit in, if there were any in the room then they certainly already felt welcome, but of course Kurt knew that everyone here took you under their wing, he had been in that position last year. There was one person who stood out to Kurt though, and he didn't look familiar. His brown hair was coiffed, his eyes a sort of greeny colour, he couldn't see properly from that distance, the only think Kurt was sure about was the way that this boy was looking at Blaine.

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaines and he could see the mystery boy was staring, he looked up and Kurt and made eye contact. Kurt have him a polite smile, he didn't want to make the wrong impression, you know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, and Kurt was sure that this brown haired boy was defiantly going to be an enemy this year.

The choir room was emptying and Kurt and Blaine made there way back to Kurts room, they were determined to spend as much time together as they could before they had to start classes tomorrow. The boy just watched them walk out hand in hand. Wes caught the way that he was looking at the lovers,

"Wes? Was that Blaine. As in the Blaine Anderson? The one everyone keeps talking about?" He asked

"Yeah, that's him. And he is very happy with his boyfriend, so, Sebastian, he is off limits." Wes warned him,

"Hmm. Okay." He mumbled.

As he left the hall he saw that Blaines boyfriend was heading in his direction,

"Look. I am going to say this once and once only, so you better get it into your head." Kurt started, his tone of voice was the one he used when he did not want to be messed with. "Blaine is mine. And only mine. So what ever little fantasies you were having while you were eyeing him up in there, will stay fantasies. Do you understand."

"Fine. Whatever. I just want you to know that once I set my self a target I don't stop until I get it." If it was a fight he wanted it was a fight Kurt was going to give him.

"Well, you're not getting this one. You can be sure of that." Kurt snapped as he gave Sebastian the trade mark Bitch Glare and walked off,

"The names Sebastian by the way, might want to tell you're boyfriend that I said hi!" Kurt refused to retaliate to that and just walked off,

"Who does he think he is coming here, and on his first day trying to take over. Blaine is mine. He loves me. Sebastian the sly little…Blaine!" Kurts muttering was cut off when he saw Blaine

"Were you just talking to your self?" Blaine looked amused

"Yeah, just something and nothing," Kurt shrugged as he took Blaines hand and pulled him towards him so his body was flush with his. Kurt was fully aware that Sebastian was just down the corridor and would be able to see everything that was going on. The taller boy kissed his boyfriend and Blaine let his tongue slid into Kurts mouth. The corridor was empty and Blaines room was only a few seconds away.

Little did Blaine know that at the other end of the corridor stood the boy who was planning to take the place of Kurt, watching their little display.

"So, this is how he wants to play it." Sebastian laughed to himself, "We Bring. It. On."


	2. Blaine Freakin' Anderson

**A/N: I am going to try and do this before I go back to uni, meaning that I am devoting my life to it at the moment. Anyway... Enjoy chapter 2 :)**

Blaine Freakin' Anderson.

_You're Harry Freakin' Potter, You don't understand you're a legend to us all… You're the coolest goddamn kid in the entire world… So you better get used to it._

After Kurts little display Sebastian was even more determined to get Blaine. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but Blaine was worth it. It was practically a celebrity at Dalton and he wanted a piece of that. There was one way he could get closer to Blaine and he knew exactly what it was.

Kurt knew that one kiss wasn't going to stop Sebastian. Blaine didn't even know that the guy existed and that was how Kurt wanted it to stay, only he knew that it wasn't going to be entirely possible, they went to the same school, they were bound to bump into each other at some point or another. He'd done a good enough job on day one of keeping them apart, but that was only because they had practically been living in each others rooms, looking over time tables and seeing when they could possibly catch an hour with each other, and they had been following each other everywhere, so if Sebastian was there, Kurt was around.

Blaine was one of those people who instantly got on with everyone. Everyone loved him, because of this he was pretty oblivious when someone was into him, which made Kurt weary, he didn't want Blaine to become oblivious to Sebastians advances and start becoming all friendly with him, but he knew that if that happened he wasn't going to be able to stop him. It was Blaines life, and Kurt really wanted to be part of that, and not as the jealous boyfriend who wonders where he is when he's not with him.

It was the first day of lessons and Kurt had to let Blaine go his own way and hope that Sebastian didn't get his claws into him.

The morning went torturously slow for Kurt, he couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian had said to him yesterday. He needed to know if he had spoken to Blaine yet.

_Meet me in the canteen at Lunch. Love you. – K xxxxx_

_Of course babe, Love you too – B xxxxxx_

As lunch was approaching in his head he could see Blaine and Sebastian walking in together laughing, but what he actually found was Blaine, alone, heading towards him with a cheesy grin plastered across his face,

"What's put that smile on you're face?" Kurt asked,

"You. I know it's only been a few hours, but I'm used to having you all to myself all day! I've missed you!" Blaine sat next to the other boy and put his hand in his. Kurt sighed a breath of relief, at least he didn't say what he was dreading.

They spent the most of lunch just talking about their day so far. There was no mention of his name. Kurt felt a hint of satisfaction to know that Blaine had had no classes with him this morning. Now just to get through the second half of the day and the rest of the week.

"I'll see you in Warblers practice, babe." Blaine said as the bell rang to indicate the end of lunch, and Kurt just smiled at him and nodded, but what he didn't notice was that Sebastian standing in the door way to the canteen.

Kurt knew that it wasn't good to be paranoid, and as much as he trusted his boyfriend, he did not trust Sebastian as far as he could throw him, and he knew that boys like that were like. He didn't say anything to Blaine as he passed just turned around to check out his ass. It wasn't until Kurt got up to go to his next lesson of the day when he saw him. They didn't exchange words, just filthy looks. Sebastian flashed Kurt a cocky smile which said 'Oh, he WILL be mine soon' but Kurt just kept walking.

The day soon ended and they were all walking towards the choir room for the first Warblers meeting of the year

"It's so good to be back!" Wes said once everyone had arrived, "Firstly. Welcome back to you all. Secondly, I am happy to say that we already have an audition for the Warblers this year. I'd like to introduce Sebastian Smyth." Kurt felt his anger brewing, he knew that he had to keep calm, for Blaines sake if nothing else. He knew the only reason he was doing this was so that he could see Blaine. Kurt had hoped that he was dreadful and that Wes would stop the audition and tell him to try again next year, but as it happened, it didn't. Kurt hated to admit it, but he didn't sound half bad, this didn't mean that he liked him. No way. One song is not going to do that!

Blaine seemed to be impressed by his voice, and he could feel that Kurt was tense.

"Kurt, what's up?" He asked rubbing his boyfriends knee

"Nothing. I'm fine," He smiled and returned his attention to ways of which he could get Sebastian out of the school, and out of their lives for good. He was pulled out of his day dreaming when he heard Wes's voice again

"Congratulations, Sebastian, welcome to the Warblers,"

"Great," Kurt mumbled to himself, which caused Blaine to look at him, "Excuse me, I just need to go to the bathroom." Kurt excused himself and stormed down the hallway. His anger bubbling inside of him, trying not to cry. He couldn't go back in there in that state, and anyway things were going to be over soon and everyone would be coming out, so he decided to go back to his room,

_I'm Sorry. I just needed some air. I'm fine – K xxxxx_

Blaine looked at the text. He knew Kurt was acting strange, why didn't he just tell him that he wasn't feeling too good.

As everyone was leaving Blaine heard a voice calling his name

"Hi?" He questioned

"Hi. Names Sebastian. I'm new here." He explained

"I'm, well you already know." Blaine laughed, mainly to himself "How do you…?"

"How do I know who you are?" Blaine nodded "Are you serious. Blaine Anderson. Lead singer of the Warblers. You are like a celebrity at this school. I don't think there is a single person who doesn't know who you are." Blaine just looked at the floor, like he was trying to hide or something, "You shouldn't hide! It's a good thing, Blaine. To be honest with you, I'd heard about you as soon as I got here. People were saying that this Blaine kid was sex on a stick and sings like a dream, so I thought I better go and check him out."

"Well…" He didn't quite know what to say to that, "Anyway. I am going to have to go. My boyfriends not feeling too good, and I had better go and check on him. Nice to meet you Sebastian," Blaine shook his hand and left the room to go and see Kurt

"Phase one. Complete." Blaine had met Sebastian. "Phase Two, get Blaine to become my friend."

As Blaine got to Kurts room he noticed that he had locked the door,

"Kurt, it's me, let me in" Blaine knocked on the door, "Hi," he said as he stood in the doorway "Are you okay? Your text worried me."

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache. I needed some air and time on my own."

"Well, you didn't miss much. That new kid, Sebastian, seems nice enough. He spoke to me at the end of practice. Said how I'm like some sort of celebrity here."

"Yeah, well. First impressions aren't always right are they," Kurt sneered mainly to himself, but loud enough to know that Blaine would hear him

"Kurt? What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just there seems to be something sly about him. Be careful Blaine."

So now that the inevitable had happened and Blaine had met Sebastian, Kurt knew that he was going to have to start playing dirty if he wanted to keep his man. Which is what he was intending on.


	3. To Have A Home

To Have A Home:

_Home, I've heard the word before… I used to dream about it…_

"Hey, Blaine. Wait up!" He was walking down the hallway when he heard a voice, which he knew that he had heard before, but not one that was entirely familiar calling his name. He turned around to find Sebastian chasing him down the hallway,

"Sebastian." Blaine smiled and waited, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a drink sometime. I mean Warbler to Warbler. I'm pretty sure there's things that I don't know about this place, and it would be pretty good to get to know you a bit better," Sebastian asked, "You know, famous Blaine Anderson." He flashed him his best flirtatious smile,

"Erm, yeah. That would be nice."

"What would be nice?"

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped his neck towards Kurt and Sebastian just took a deep breath, was he going to be able to have one conversation with him with out Mr look-at-me-I'm-so-perfect-I-can-even-date-Blaine-Anderson showing up! "Sebastian, this is my Boyfriend. Kurt."

"We've met," Kurt smirked, they knew that they had to be civil with each other when Blaine was around. "So, what were you guys talking about." Kurt turned to look at Blaine, there was no way he was going to be able to look at Sebastian a second longer,

"Oh, Sebastian was asking if I wanted to go for a drink. You know, to find out more about the school and the Warblers,"

"Oh, was he now. Mind if I come along. I mean I have been at this school for half a year and I am a Warbler. Seems fitting enough to me," He was determined to not let Blaine spend a second alone with that boy.

"I was thinking…" Sebastian was cut off my Blaine

"Of course you can! The more the merrier, right!"

"Well, now that that's sorted, we shall see you later." Now it was Kurts turn to be cocky. "Blaine," He took his boyfriends hand and they walked outside.

Neither boy could remember the last time they had had a nice day like this. They went and sat in the shade underneath a tree. Kurt really wasn't one for sitting in the sun and getting burnt, that was not good for his skin.

"Blaine, do you really think that it's a good idea to go out with Sebastian tonight?"

"I really don't see what your problem with him is. He is a nice guy. He always makes time to talk to people, and he's taking an interest in the school and the Warblers,"

"No, Blaine! He's not! He's just interested in you!" Kurt couldn't help himself, it just sort of blurted out,

"What? Kurt, don't be stupid!"

"Blaine, you're so oblivious to everything! I saw him on the first day when we were with the Warblers he was there, staring at you. He didn't take his eyes off you for one second. And then in the Canteen there he was again, I saw him checking out your ass, Blaine! Not to mention the only reason he wants to be in the Warblers is so that he can see you more often!" Kurt really didn't mean to snap at him, but he couldn't help it, he needed Blaine to see what he was seeing!

"Kurt! I don't know what you think you're seeing, but I am sure that you are just over reacting. Besides I'm with you aren't I? I'm not just going to run off with the first guy, or any guy for that matter, who comes along. Because I love you, and only you. And I would have thought that with everything we went through last year you would known that, and you wouldn't think that just because some guy shows me a little bit of interest that you would start to get all over protective and jealous." Blaine put one hand against Kurts head and put it against his chest and then kissed the top of it. "You mean more to me than anyone else on this planet. Don't you ever forget that. I will always love you, Kurt Hummel."

He couldn't deny that he knew Blaine was telling the truth, but he couldn't help it if he was jealous. He hated it, but Sebastian was not the type of person who was going to give up, and Kurt knew it.

"I know you do. But I know guys like Sebastian, Blaine. You have to believe I trust you, I really do, but I don't trust him. There's just something about him, Blaine."

"Look, Kurt, we are going to go out tonight, and I am going to show him who I belong to. He's going to know that he hasn't got a chance, because he is going to know that I love you so much that no one is ever going to change that."

"Fine. Well we better go and get ready, because we have been sitting out here for ages and it is going to start to get dark soon and I'm pretty sure we just skipped the entire afternoon," For once, Kurt laughed at the idea of skipping classes, "You are a bad influence on me Anderson!"

As they walked back to their rooms to get changed, all that Kurt could think of was that boarding at Dalton was one of the best ideas that he had had. He would still have met Sebastian and he would still know of his wanting for Blaine, but if he wasn't here he knew that he would be able to get his claws into him in the evenings once Kurt had gone back home. The place felt like his home now. It always had done since he moved here last year, only now it is more like it because it's where he lives for half of the year. Kurts thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door,

"Hey you," It was Blaine, "Ready?"

"Almost." Kurt called out before grabbing his key and some money from the side, "Right. Ready." He locked his door and they headed out to the parking lot where Sebastian was already waiting for them.

"Nice," He observed, mainly talking about Blaine. Okay, he was talking about Blaine, his eyes didn't even realise that the other boy was standing next to him, until he heard his voice,

"You can look, but you can't touch," Kurt grabbed Blaines hand, knowing that it would completely wind Sebastian up and he knew it worked because Sebastian instantly turned and got into the car.

Kurt seemed to enjoy the journey there, occasionally pecking Blaine on the lips and placing his hand on his knee. Blaine knew he was only doing it to wind the other boy up, but he didn't seem to mind either. Sebastian on the other hand felt like just stopping the car to hit Kurt, but he knew that doing that wasn't going to impress Blaine, infact it would do the complete opposite.

"So Blaine," Sebastian said as they sat down with their drinks "Why don't you tell me some more about the infamous you."

"There's not really much to tell,"

"Oh, come on there has to be."

"Well. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm the lead singer of the Warblers. I'm Gay. I have the most amazing boyfriend. I was bullied at my old school because of my Sexuality so I moved to Dalton. That's about it really. There's nothing special about me really."

"I disagree." Kurt spoke up, "Everything about you is special," He said as he rested his shoulder on the other boys shoulder

"I agree with your boyfriend, Blaine." He was looking at Kurt when he said this not Blaine.

The night carried on like this and Blaine could feel the tension in the room between the other two boys, he knew that something was going on here, but he felt like he couldn't say anything. After about another half an hour of this Blaine couldn't take any more,

"It's getting late, I think we should be heading back before we get caught for being out after curfew,"

"Oh. I was planning on going out and having a proper night out, you know. I got you guys ID's and everything," Sebastian had thought this through hadn't he,

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and I kind of want to get back," Blaine started to put on his coat and Kurt followed suit,

"Sounds like I good idea. You can go out if you want, Sebastian, but would you please take Blaine and I back to Dalton before you do so. He is tired and we only brought your car."

The drive back was more silent and awkward than the drive there. Blaine wasn't accepting any of Kurts advances and he moved his knee when he tried to put his hand there.

Blaine went straight to his room without saying good night, and Kurt was starting to worry. It was like he didn't want to be around him now. He was about to get into bed, when he decided to go to Blaines room instead. He couldn't go to sleep knowing that Blaine wasn't talking to him.

"Blaine. Open the door please. I need to talk to you!" Kurt knocked on the door, but there was no answer, "Blaine. Please. If I've done something I need to know." He waited there for about five minutes shouting through the door before Blaine gave in and answered it.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine seemed to be pissed.

"I want to know what I've done. I want to know why you are acting like this," They were still stood in the door way, "Blaine, can I come in. Please." The shorter boy moved aside to let him in.

"You want to know what you've done?" Blaine asked blankly and Kurt just nodded. "Kurt, what the hell is going on with you and Sebastian, because I have no idea. The way you two were tonight, do you know how awkward that was for me!" Kurt didn't know what to say,

"Blaine." Kurt started but he was cut off,

"Look, Kurt, I know you don't like him, but please, for my sake!"

"Blaine! I don't know why you can't see it! He wants you for himself. He is trying to split us up! That is why I wanted to show him that you loved me, and that you didn't want him, but for some reason you can't seem to see that!" Kurt hated arguing with Blaine, but sometimes he was so oblivious, and too willing to see the best in people!

"Kurt! I don't know what is up with you! You see another guy who wants to get know me and you assume that he wants to jump me!" Blaine seemed to be getting angrier by the second, "You need to stop being so freaking jealous, Kurt! Now if you don't mind I want to go to sleep!"

Kurt hated seeing Blaine like this, and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. If he hadn't been trying to hard to prove a point to Sebastian none of this would have happened.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine got any sleep that night. Their fight just kept going over and over in their minds!

_Blaine. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried so hard to prove a point to Sebastian! I Love You! – K xxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Sebastian Can't Draw

**A/N: Title for this one really isn't that relivant... But I couldn't just skip the song now could I! Don't hate it... Angsty Chapter much... I promise it will get better... maybe not in the next chapter, or the one after (I'm sorry if the songs don't call for happy times), but I promise :D **

**xxx**

Sebastian Can't Draw:

_Hermione Cannot draw, she only reads books and she cannot draw…_

It was the longest night either of the boys had had. Blaine knew that Kurt was over reacting. Right? I mean Sebastian was a nice guy, he knew that he was with Kurt, he wouldn't try and split them up like Kurt thought would he?

Kurt on the other hand was tossing and turning trying to figure out ways to make Blaine see that he was right. He had to point out Sebastians floors. He knew that Blaine always saw the best in people, but surely if he realised what Kurt could see then some how he we just stop being all nice to him, and realise what a sly bastard he really is.

Meanwhile, Sebastian knew that Blaine was acting weird tonight, he could tell that there was something up. He was hoping that they would be arguing, not particularly about him, but about something. There was no denying that there was tension between him and Kurt tonight. Hell there was tension between all of them, but it seemed to be that Sebastian was enjoying it. He enjoyed making Kurt feel awkward and he enjoyed seeing Blaine back away from Kurt. Was he finally getting what he wanted?

They all spent the night alone, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring. For Kurt it was a chance to make it up to Blaine and to prove to him what kind of person Sebastian was. For Blaine it was the hope that Kurt and Sebastian would stop going at each other, and just get on, for his sake. For Sebastian it was the hope that Blaine wouldn't forgive Kurt for tonight and he would go crying to him for some sort of comfort.

_Blaine. How many times do I have to say that I am sorry. I Love you so much, just please reply to one of my messages. I need to know that you are okay. K xxxxxxxxx_

Over the past 15 minutes Kurt had spent Blaine about 10 texts and left 3 voice mails, none of which he had replied to. He knew that it was harsh, but he didn't know if he wanted to talk to him, he knew that he's only try and tell him what he has been going on about since the start of the year.

When the morning came and Kurt still had no messages from Blaine he got out of bed, got dressed and headed to his room. He stood outside for a minute before knocking. When Blaine came to the door and opened it, he was still in his pyjama pants. Kurt just smiled at him before asking if he could go in.

"Blaine, please. At least hear me out."

"Kurt, I don't want to hear it. And I think I got the message, with all of your messages, that you're sorry."

"Blaine. Don't be like this. Please. I love you, and I hate fighting with you." All Kurt wanted was for Blaine to hold him and tell him that it was going to be alright,

"Kurt, I Love you, you know I do, but…"

"But what, Blaine? I love you, you love me. Please. I promise that if I mess up again then you can do what ever you want, but I can't lose you, Blaine. I just can't!"

"You have to promise me that you're going to stop being so jealous, and you are going to get on with Sebastian, for my sake."

"Anything." Kurts voice was now just a sigh as Blaine pulled him towards him and hugged him into his chest.

"I hate fighting with you." Blaine was now fighting back the tears and Kurt felt so bad for doing this to him.

"Me too."

Before long both of them had to head of to class, so they said goodbye and heading in their separate directions, finally glad that they had talked to each other, but Kurt knew that now he had to pretend to like Sebastian if he was going to keep Blaine. He knew that was going to be hard, he couldn't stand to see him around Blaine, something inside him just told him that it wasn't right, but nothing was going to keep Sebastian from Blaine.

"Kurt!" Every instinct in Kurts body told him to turn around and punch him in the face, but no, he had to keep calm. For Blaine. Everything was for Blaine.

"Sebastian." Kurt's tone was still bitchy even if his hands were tightly strapped to the side of his body. "And what would someone like you be doing, talking to someone like me?"

"I just wanted to know if you had spoken to Blaine this Morning? He seemed a little on edge last night,"

He should have known, "Yes. As a matter of fact I have spoken to my boyfriend this morning, and he is fine," Now Kurt was just being smug.

"Well, did he say what was up last night?" He pressed,

"He was tired. And I think he said something about the company not being too good,"

"Oh, you are determined to keep doing this. You just keep wanting to make me jealous," He paused to grin, "Kurt. Do you really think that I would be jealous of you? Firstly, you are just some sad little kid who Blaine more than likely just felt sorry and he gave the sob story of how he was bullied at his old school, so you would think that you were the same, and secondly I could have Blaine in a heart beat, it's just fun teasing you. And just for the record I'm pretty sure that it was your company he didn't enjoy last night, I mean why else would he had declined all of your advances." Kurt knew that he had to control himself. He could not lose Blaine because of some stupid guy who thinks that he is all that, when quite clearly he isn't.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, I don't like you either and I think that you'll find that Blaine loves me, and you need to realise that sooner rather than later, but we all know that you are the one who is going to be begging for Blaines friendship when he realises what you are!"

"And what would that be? I'm intrigued, Kurt," He was looking as smug as ever, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to wipe that look right off his face.

"You are an arrogant, slimy, manipulative piece of work, and the sooner Blaine realises that the better!"

"And I stand by what I said before. Blaine is never going to realise that, because is so oblivious. Part of the attraction, I guess. He'll leave you, fall in love with me, and we'll be happy together,"

That was it. Kurt wasn't just going to stand there and listen to all the crap coming out of Sebastians mouth. The anger bubbling inside of him was just to much and before he could stop himself his fist was against the other boys jaw. Wow, and that felt good. What didn't feel so good however was Sebastians hands grabbing at his shirt and pushing him against the wall, Kurt pushed him off and went to hit him again. If there was one thing Kurt learnt from his time at McKinley it was how to get out of being pushed against a locker. Just at the moment when they were both at each other, the only person they didn't want to see at the moment in time walked around the corner. Blaine.

"What the hell!" Blaine stood in a state of shock for a minute before turning around and running back up the hallway to his room,

"Shit!" Kurt punched the wall started to follow him "Blaine!"

"Leave me alone!" He could tell that Sebastian was about to take control, "Both of you!" He snapped trying to control his voice so that they couldn't tell he was about to break down completely,

He managed to get to his room just before the outbreak of sobs. How the hell could they do this to him? Kurt had promised him! And Sebastian!

The other two boys were mortified. Kurt knew that it would take something special to get Blaine back, and Sebastian knew that he was going to have to prove to him somehow that he wasn't the person that he just saw.

It had been an hour, and both boys wanted nothing more than to go and talk to Blaine.

"Blaine, please. Can we talk? I think we need to clear the air. Start again," Blaine had expected the voice from the other side of the door to be Kurts.

"Sebastian?" Blaine opened the door and looked at the boy,

"Can I come. I need to explain," Blaine let him in, "Blaine, just listen to me. Please." He started "What you saw. It's not what he looked like."

"So, you weren't fighting in the hallway with my boyfriend. You looked like you wanted to kill each other!"

"Please! Blaine. I have tried so hard, believe me I have, but he keeps winding me up, and when he hit me, I…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Say that last bit again,"

"What about when Kurt hit me?"

"He hit you!" Blaine was furious, "Why? Why? Kurt always told me that you were slimy, but I never believed him. Why would you make up something like that! Kurt's not violent! He promised me that he would get on with you. I told him that I wouldn't forgive him if he tried to stop me talking to you. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk that."

"Blaine! Stop! I'm so sorry," Sebastian had always been a top actor, he had had so much practice, the sincerity in his voice almost made himself believe it. Maybe he was just a little sorry. As much as he hated Kurt he never wanted to see Blaine like this, "It's true. We were arguing and he punched me,"

Blaine was now in tears and Sebastian didn't know what to do, so he did what he had wanted to do since he set eyes on the teenager and hugged him and held him close to his chest trying to comfort him.

Kurt had plucked up the courage to go and talk to Blaine, he knew that the only way they were going to sort it out was if they talked about it, as he was about to knock the door he was halted,

"Shh, It's alright." Sebastian! He'd got to Blaine before him! "It's okay, Blaine. I'm here."

"How could he? How could…" Before he was able to finish his sentence he felt Sebastians hand on his cheek and he was leaning in quick for a kiss. Kurt couldn't stand outside anymore he knew full well what was going on in there, he knew that Sebastian had gotten what he wanted, he ran down the hallway in tears,

Blaine backed away from him before he was able to meet his lips "Sebastian! What are you doing?"


	5. The Coolest Gay

**A/N: Slightly shorter then the other chapters, but i just had to get this over with.  
>Tissues at the ready... This absolutly killed me to write! <strong>

The Coolest Gay.

_Take a grain of salt, a stiff upper lip… I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world… It's about time I proved them wrong… I'll rock 'em like no body you've seen before!_

Kurt ran to his room sobbing. Blaine and Sebastian kissed! He had been so stupid to let his fists do the talking for the first time in his life and it just happened to be the time he knew it was going to cost him everything.

"Sebastian, stop it!" Blaine pushed him away from him with all the energy that he had left, "I can't do this!" Deep down Sebastian knew that even thought Blaine said that he wasn't going to give Kurt another chance, he knew that he loved him, and he knew that he would do anything to keep him,

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have,"

"Too right you shouldn't. I'm with Kurt!"

"But,"

"But, nothing! I am STILL with Kurt. I know what happened and I know that I said that I was going to leave him is he did anything. But it's easier saying it than doing it. Especially because I love him so much."

"Blaine. I like you. Okay. There I said it. Kurt is just trying to stop us from talking. He's scared that you're not going to feel the same way about him anymore and come to me instead." He paused and cocked his head, "Which, I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to, but it's not what you want." Oh he was good at playing games with Blaine. He knew exactly how to get into his head.

"I need to talk to Kurt." He rushed out of the door, leaving Sebastian sitting in his room. For once he actually looked hurt. Blaine as rejected him, even when he was upset and angry about Kurt, and then he got up and ran off to see Kurt. Maybe the countertenor was right. Maybe he was never going to get Blaine. Maybe, just maybe for once he was going to have to accept that.

Blaine had never had any doubt in his mind who he wanted. He was with Kurt, and he would be with his for as long as he would have him. A very long time, he hoped. But when he got to Kurts door, instead of wanting to just go straight in as he had planned in his head he stood outside, knocked and waited for a response. But no response came.

"Kurt, please. If you're in there we need to talk." There was no answer, but Blaine continued to shout through the door. "We need to talk, Kurt. I know I said that I wouldn't forgive you, but I can't do it. I have to be with you Kurt"

He couldn't bring himself to open the door, Kurt was sitting on his bed with tears streaming down his face, he couldn't stop. Why was Blaine saying all this to him when he'd just been kissing someone else. Sebastian of all people!

Blaine sat outside his door for what felt like forever, before coming to the conclusion that he wasn't there and he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_Kurt, PLEASE, when you get this come and see me! I NEED to see you! I Love You Baby! – B xxxxxxxxxxx_

He glanced down at his phone and the sobbing was now uncontrollable. He had to sort himself out, go out and show to the world, and Blaine that he was fine. So that was what he did. He put his phone in a draw so that he wasn't tempted to text, or worse, call Blaine, coiffed his hair perfectly, put on his uniform and left his room. He knew that he could do it. He knew that he was going to bump into Blaine at some point, he couldn't avoid him forever, but he'd managed to go half of the day without seeing him. As much as it was killing him, he knew that it was for his own good. He'd get over Blaine find someone else, who was better. Oh who was he kidding, there was no one better, but Kurt tried not to think about that and kept his head up. That was at least until he heard that familiar voice calling his name down the hallway, but he just kept walking as if it was just a whistle in the wind.

The hardest part of the day was defiantly Warbler practice. Seeing Blaine and Sebastian together in the same room, even though they were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Kurt could only assume that they had planned this as some sort of way to keep their new found love under wraps, let alone if any one found out that Blaine was cheating on him there would be hell to pay. He did notice that Blaine was avoiding eye contact with either of them, while it was clear that Sebastian wasn't interested in anything unless it didn't have hazel eyes and curly hair with way too much product in, and it wasn't called Blaine Anderson. Kurt would have been lying if he said he didn't hurt to see him look at Blaine, who was soon to be his ex-boyfriend he was sure of it, like that.

As soon as the Warbler rehearsal was over Kurt was out of the room as fast as he could. He was trying to be strong but the sound of Blaines voice when he sung was something else. He forced himself not to cry, yet inside he was crying like never before. He was in his room before most of the others had even left the rehearsal. He had no idea that Blaine had notice him leave and chase after him, before he managed to close the door Blaine put his foot in the way to act as a door stop,

"Kurt! We need to talk!" The assertiveness in Blaines voice was the only reason he didn't push him back, he knew that if he did he would have been standing outside yelling through the door, and he would rather this have been private. "Why are you ignoring me, Kurt? I have sent you multiple texts and voice messages and you seem to be refusing to talk to me," Blaine was pacing around Kurts room, as if he was trying to find the answers, "And today, when I was calling you in the hallway you never stopped, and in Warblers rehearsal you didn't even acknowledge that I was in the room. It was like I was invisible to you or something!"

"Don't act stupid with me, Blaine!"

"I don't know what you are on about!"

"There it is. Blaine the Oblivious strikes again!"

"Please, Kurt. Tell me what I am supposed to have done!"

"Like you don't know! I was there! Blaine! Yesterday after the fight, I went to your room to try and make it up to you and to see if you were alright,"

"Why didn't you knock?" Blaine asked, confused

"Because I heard you. With him! He was in your room with you. I heard him cut off your sentence! But there was no words Blaine! Explain to me how you can be cut off mid sentence if there is no words to be cut off by!" Kurt was fuming.

"Kurt… I,"

"No, Blaine! How can you just sit there and tell me that nothing happened, when I know full well that you were in there kissing him!"

"KURT! For god sake just listen to me!" For once Kurt didn't say anything and just let Blaine try and worm his way out of this, "I didn't kiss anyone! Sebastian tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. I told him that I couldn't because I was with you. I didn't want to kiss him, because I Love you!"

"Oh, nice try, Blaine. Is that all you could come up with? Eh?"

"Fine! Don't believe me but I am telling you the truth! I love you, Kurt! I would never do anything to hurt you!" Blaine was on the verge of tears,

"Now for the waterworks. What did you expect me to do? Give you a medal or something?" Blaine was now crying like he had never done before in his life "Just go, Blaine. Get out."

As Kurt slammed the door behind him, Blaine slid down it in tears clutching at his knees, completely unable to move.

What the hell was he going to do now? He was loosing Kurt. He hoped that he'd sleep on it and that tomorrow they'd be able to talk and sort everything out. Kurt would realise that Blaine was telling the truth and he needed him. The truth was Kurt didn't need to think about it, he knew that he needed Blaine, but he couldn't bare the thought of him going off to see Sebastian behind his back. He didn't want to be the one who had to deal with everything when he realised what a slimy rat he was.

What have I done? Kurt thought as he collapsed onto the bed. As he buried his head into his pillow he mumbled six words, "I still love you Blaine Anderson."


	6. Gettin' Along

Gettin' Along

_I bet you're the one who gets all of the boys to buy you things…_

How could Kurt do this to him? How could he actually believe that he would kiss some other guy when he was with him? He hadn't kissed another guy since he'd met Kurt, because Kurt was the only one that he wanted. Blaine just didn't understand why Kurt couldn't see that.

He just sat on the floor outside the boys room, hoping that he would come out and tell him that he was sorry for doubting him. He wasn't giving up hope, he knew that Kurt needed him as much as he needed Kurt, but it was getting late and he was getting tired, he knew that if he was caught sleeping outside in the hallway he would defiantly get into some bother with the Dean, so he made his was slowly, dragging his feet, back to his room.

Their rooms weren't too far apart so it didn't take him long to get back, but when he did he found a note under his door.

_Blaine._

_I knocked but you were out. I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for all the shit I have caused with you and Kurt. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am. Strictly friendship. _

_Sebastian x_

Blaine didn't know what to do. On one hand if Sebastian was never here he and Kurt would be as happy as ever, he knew that Sebastian was the one who caused all of this, but on the other hand it was like he understood him. It was like when he first met Kurt, and he could talk to someone, he felt like he could do that with Sebastian. He could talk about Kurt, and it would make him feel better, but talking to him would only cause more stress and tension for Kurt. Although Kurt had thrown Blaine out of his room he had no idea where he stood. Did that mean that they were over? No! He couldn't think like that. But what if it was true? What if Kurt didn't want him anymore? What if Kurt thought that Blaine was better of with Sebastian?

He took a while to think about it, he wasn't going to make a rushed decision and find it turned out to be the wrong one. He would do anything to get his boyfriend back, but Blaine wasn't thinking straight.

_I got your note. Can we meet somewhere? – B _

_Sure. Rehearsal Room? – S x_

_10 minutes – B x_

_I'll be there – S x_

Sebastian for sure was thinking that he was winning this little game. Blaine wanted to meet with him, him and Kurt were arguing all the time. He made his way to their agreed meeting point and waited patiently for Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine sighed as he walked in taking a seat on the couch next to the other boy,

"Hey, Blaine. What's up?" He knew full well what was up. "Let me guess. Kurt." It was a statement but Blaine just looked at his hands which were in his lap and nodded.

"I don't know what to do!" Blaine was again on the verge of tears, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried so much,

"Blaine. He obviously can't see how special you are. If he could then he wouldn't be pushing you away would he. If you have something or someone as special as you are then you want to keep hold of them and never let them go,"

"But,"

"But, nothing." Blaine let out another sigh and gave Sebastian a half hearted smile, "I mean it, Blaine. He obviously doesn't know a good thing when it's staring him in the face. He'll realise it sooner or later, but until then you're going to have to accept that maybe things aren't going to end as you had hoped." Sebastian was looking into Blaines tear filled eyes. The tears made his eyes shine, and made them even more beautiful, even if they shouldn't.

"I love him, so much, I just can't bare to let him go. I've never felt like anyone the way I do about him. I hate fighting with him. I can't let him go! I just can't!" Sebastian took this as a chance to pull Blaine into his chest and comfort him.

"Blaine," he whispered into the top of his head, "You. Are. Perfect. He will realise that and be sorry that he ever lost you." They just sat in that position with Sebastian holding Blaine for fifteen minutes before Blaine stopped sobbing enough to manage to get form a coherent sentence

"I'd better be getting back to my room. I need to sleep."

"I'll walk with you. I want to make sure you get back. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Blaine agreed to let him walk with him. The walk was silent, yet somehow comforting, knowing that he wasn't alone.

"Night," Blaine said as they reached his room,

"Night, Blaine." They both stepped forward for a goodnight hug, and just as they pulled back Sebastian wasted no time in pressing his lips against Blaines, and this time he didn't pull away, in fact to his own and Sebastians shock he was kissing back. He was, though, the first to pull away,

"Good night, Sebastian," He said as he opened his door and walked in,

"It is now." Sebastian said as the door shut.

Blaine had no idea what had just happened, but now he knew what he had to do to get Kurt back. If Sebastian was right and Kurt did still want Blaine, and he was going to come back to him and apologize, all Blaine had to do was make him Jealous, rather than paranoid. He had to show Kurt what he was missing.

He woke the next morning with a message waiting for him on his phone,

_Morning. Am I going to get to see you again today? – S xx_

_Good Morning. Maybe. If you're lucky. – B xx_

Blaine knew that he really shouldn't be doing this, and it felt wrong.

Kurt had spent the night regretting everything that he said to Blaine. He knew that he had really hurt him, and he wasn't quite sure if he broke up with him or not. All he knew right now was that he needed to get Blaine to forgive him for his little, okay, crazy outburst. Oh, and that he needed to get out of bed because he had a class in an hour, and he needed to get ready.

He didn't concentrate in any of his classes, all he could think about was seeing Blaine. Trying to plan some romantic way of saying sorry, so that Blaine would just fall back into his arms. It wasn't until lunch that he saw Blaine. The days seemed to going too slowly without him. Without seeing him and talking to him about the silly little random things. Only when Blaine walked into the canteen he walked straight for the table where _he _was sitting. Kurt watched them as they talked and laughed, and at one point he even notice Sebastian put his hand over Blaines and squeeze it slightly. Kurt felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was, or already had lost Blaines heart. It was Sebastians. So much for this being the best year so far. More like the worst, and Kurt had had some pretty bad years.

He watched them as they got up, and he caught eye contact with Blaine, as he did his eyes slid down to their hand. Blaine had interlocked his fingers with the other boys and Kurt thought that he could have just died on the stop, there in the canteen, nothing could describe the pain that he was feeling. Seeing Blaine with someone else was like no other pain he'd ever experienced, and the fact that Blaine was flaunting it in his face only made it worse.

During lesson change over he would see them together walking down the hallways and in the parking lot. He would see them laughing and kissing and just being all lovey with each other. It made Kurt want to be sick.

It went on for weeks, and it got to a point where Kurt would just stay in his room because he couldn't bare to see them, or anyone else. He knew that people were looking at him pitying him, and he just couldn't stand it.

All he knew was that he needed to get Blaine back. He needed to give Sebastian a taste of his own medicine!


	7. Let The Games Begin

Let The Games Begin.

_Somebody's going down, It ain't gonna be us! Somebody's gonna lose, It ain't gonna be us!_

Warbler practice finally came around and today, as for the past few weeks Blaine and Sebastian were all over each other, flaunting it in front of Kurt, and Sebastian was enjoying every single second of it. But this week Kurt had a plan. He was going to make Blaine see what he was missing if it killed him, and this little stunt might have been able to.

"Wes," Kurt raised his hand slightly

"Yes, Kurt."

"I was just wondering if I could start the rehearsal with just a little something that I have prepared," This had better work. He is not about to embarrass himself in from of all of them. Fine, he probably was, but right now he didn't care, as long as he succeeded in what he wants to achieve it would have all been worth it.

"Of course. Go ahead." Wes gave him the go ahead and the rest of the Warblers eyes were on Kurt as he headed over to start the backing music. Blaines eyes instantly grew wider as Kurt started singing. Wow, he was really about to do this. His eyes met Blaines, letting him know that this was exactly what he was missing out on, and what he could have had if Mr I-Can-Have-Anyone-I-Like showed up.

Kurt was singing Rihanna's S&M and Blaine was sure that thing he was doing with his hips was impossible, how the hell was he doing that! He was moving closer and closer towards Blaine and he could see that Sebastian was getting more and more agitated and pissed the more Kurt worked it. Blaines breath was starting to become fast and he was pretty sure that if Kurt didn't stop soon he would be having to cover up and massive problem in his lower area. By the time he had got to the second chorus his blazer was off and draped over the back of the couch, and there was a slight trail of sweat on his brow from the dancing, mainly around Blaine. It was obvious to everyone else in the room that this was just a bid to get him back. Sebastian kept watching Blaines reaction every time Kurt gyrated his hips our moved around him, and he didn't miss the fact that Blaine crossed his legs to hide his problem. Sebastian was sure that he would be able to help him with that after, so maybe that was one advantage.

When he finished the whole room erupted with cheers, minus Sebastian. Blaine was sure that was the single hottest thing that he had ever seen, and looking around the room he was pretty sure that even the straight guys in the room were aroused by that. Blaine sat in the same position throughout the rehearsal, he knew that standing up would cause embarrassment, that wasn't the best idea.

"Blaine, are you coming?"

"One minute. You go, I'll catch you up," Sebastian didn't like the fact that Blaine was about to be in the same room as the guy who had completely turned him on, not to mention the fact that he was his 'ex'-boyfriend, but Blaine knew that while the images of Kurt were still in his head, he was not going to be in a position to go anywhere.

As Kurt left the room he said nothing to Blaine just strutted past him, and Blaine let out a little whimper. God he wanted, Kurt.

"I think my plan may have just backfired," Blaine said to himself once he was alone. After about another 10 minutes he got up.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting ages!" Sebastian called out when he saw Blaine approaching

"Sorry, just wanted to be alone for a minute," They both new that was a lie, Sebastian saw how turned on he got by Kurts little display and he didn't waste any time. As soon as Blaine got to him his tongue was down his throat. Blaine felt more needy than ever, but then something made the other boy pull away,

"Kurt!" He didn't realise his mistake until he was being pushed away, and he opened his eyes and saw that the person opposite him wasn't Kurt.

"Blaine?" Sebastian looked confused, and Blaine just swallowed hard and ran towards his room.

"Shit!" He punched the wall as hard as he felt it was possible, and collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted, but he had no excuse for what he just did. The thoughts of Kurt in his head were just too clear to forget. He'd be acting with Sebastian for too long, he couldn't do it any more. Every hug, kiss, cuddle, holding of hands was different, there was something not right about it, and he knew exactly what it was. Sebastian wasn't Kurt. He would never be Kurt.

Sebastian just stood in the hallway, he didn't know if he was shocked or not. Until tonight he thought that he was over him. The way they were when they were out would have made anyone think that they had been together for ages. If only Sebastian knew that this was all a game to him. A game that Kurt looked like he was winning.

Back in his room, Kurt had felt rather pleased with himself and the reaction he had managed to get from Blaine. If only he was able to wear his own clothes, Blaine would not have known what had hit him, he was practically drooling as it was. As he was sorting out his work, about to start on the new mountain of homework he had his phone vibrated

_I need to talk to you. – B xx_

_Blaine, can this wait. I'm a little busy – K x_

No it can't, were the words that were going around in his head, he knew that Kurt was just playing games with him, playing games with him, and Blaine knew that he was loving it.

_Okay. But I have to see you tomorrow. Usual place. 5pm – B xx_

_Fine. – K x_

The only thing was now Blaine had to figure out what he was going to say. Did he tell him about the kiss and about how all he could think about was him while he was kissing Sebastian? Did he tell him that he was all he was ever thinking about, or how he only got with Sebastian to make him jealous? Would he think that was shallow?

He got out a pen and paper and started to make a list of all of the things that he wanted to say to him, with question marks by the points that he wasn't quite sure about. He was doing this until he wasn't able to keep his eyes open and decided that that was a good time to go to sleep. He did have to get up for classes in the morning after all.

At 8:00am his alarm went off, he just hit the snooze button and fell back to sleep. He kept doing this until he knew that he really had to get up. Plus, he had still had to go through the list he made last night and pick out the most important points. He was going to get Kurt back, and today was the day he was going to do it. First he needed to see Sebastian. There thing, what ever it was that they had was over, and Blaine was going to be the one to officially end it. It was time to stop being nice and face things head on for once.

_Meet me, . Parking lot. – B _

There was nothing else that he was going to be able to think about today. He didn't really see much point in going to classes, but he was going to go and be the good student he always is, he also knew that Sebastian had the same free second period as he did. It was now or never, Blaine.

As agreed Sebastian was waiting for Blaine in the parking lot. "Hi,"

"Sebastian, look. We need to talk." He didn't give the other boy chance to speak before he carried on, "These past few weeks have been torture for me. I don't mean. Oh well. I like spending time with you, but I don't like you in the way that I have been acting like I do, or the way that I am supposed to when I'm in a relationship." He took a breath before doing what it was he came here to do, "Sebastian. I only agreed to go out with you to make Kurt jealous. I know that's stupid and petty, but I knew that was the only way I was going to get him back, and judging by the dance yesterday I'm pretty sure that he still wants me. So I'm sorry, well actually I'm not, but It's over." He felt proud of himself for being about to say that, and he actually found it a lot easier than he thought that it was going to be.

"Blaine! He'll hurt you again! We both know he will!" The other boy tried to protest, but he knew that he wasn't going to win,

"You will always be second best as long as Kurts around. He won't hurt me. It was me. It was all my fault, because I couldn't see what he could, and now I know that all this time all you wanted was to get in my pants, because as soon as things got hard for me (no pun intended) you were all over me!" With that Sebastian didn't stay around and headed back to the school.

Blaine felt pretty good for the rest of the day, and he knew that he was going to be seeing Kurt.

The end of the day seemed to take years to arrive, but eventually when it did Kurt was on his way to meet Blaine when he heard a someone running down the hallway behind him, and before he knew it he was being pushed back into the wall and held by the neck, fighting for breath,

"What the hell was that stupid little display yesterday! You knew exactly what you were doing, and well guess what you won! Yeah, that's right, he dumped me. Apparently it was all fake anyway, he only wanted to make you jealous," Kurt was struggling to get his breath and he kneed Sebastian between the legs making his let go of him. He dropped to the floor, and picked himself up, dusted himself off and just stood staring at Sebastian. He crouched down to his level and whispered,

"Well I'm glad he came to his sences!"

"Kurt! What the hell!"

"Blaine! It's not what it looks like! I promise you! I was on my way to meet you and he…"

"Kurt, please. I knew that you wanted me back, but I never thought. Not after last time!" Blaine just turned back around.

"Blaine! Please just listen to me!"

"I'm waiting." But nothing came out of the taller boys mouth, "Kurt. I was going to ask you to forgive me and take me back, but now I'm not sure. Kurt. I don't know what has happened to you, but you've changed this year! I love you, but I'm not sure that that I can forgive you, even if it was him."

"Blaine, please! It's my Senior year, and I want the rest of it to be amazing, and I won't be if I'm not with you. I'm going to New York next year, and I really want you to be able to join me, but if not then that's up to you. My career is going to come first Blaine, if you choose to join me it doesn't matter where I end up because I'll have you but if you don't, then I'm still going. I'm not going to stay here because I might have another shot with you."


	8. Those Voices

Those Voices:

_I know you, I've seen you in a dream an old familiar scene from somewhere. You know me, there's a glowing in your eyes I know and recognise from somewhere…Those voices singing out…_

"Alright, Sebastian but I'm almost there. I'll see you later, be quick. I hate sitting on my own!" If there was one thing Blaine Anderson knew about his best friend, it was that he was never on time. It had been two years since they had finished Dalton and with Kurt off in New York, they hardly ever spoke any more, and Sebastian was the closest thing to Kurt. He had warned him however that they were only friends, and that was all that they were ever going to be, he was just lonely after Kurt left.

He'd sit in the Lima Bean every week waiting for him to arrive, he always would, but he was always late. That was one thing he missed so much about Kurt, he would always be right on time, he was never a minute late. Ever.

"Yes, Mercedes, I'm back. I'll come and see you later, I'm just getting a drink..." Blaine didn't take his eyes off his coffee but he started listening harder to the voice that he could hear through the mumbling of the coffee shop. "I'm at the Lima Bean." It couldn't be. Could it? Blaine knew he knew that voice, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard, and it had not changed a bit. Kurt. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at him, he couldn't bare it if it was awkward between them, it had been so long. When Kurt got to the counter Blaine knew that if he didn't say something now that he would just walk out and he would miss his chance, and he couldn't do that. Now he had seen him again he had to talk to him. They didn't depart on a good terms, but it could have been worse.

"Courage, Blaine. Courage," He chanted to himself remembering those first few weeks when the two boys first met all those years ago. He slowly got up from his chair and walked, nervously to the counter, where he could hear that voice again. He stopped about 3 feet away, "Kurt?" He knew full well that it was Kurt, but he couldn't help the questioning tone in his voice when he said the other boys name. Kurt turned his head towards the voice, his eyes grew and there was a half smile on his face, that Blaine knew he was trying to hide,

"Blaine."

"It's so good to see you, Kurt."

"As it is to see you."

Blaine led Kurt to the table which he had been sitting at,

"I thought you were still in New York. How come you're back?"

"Two years passed and nothing came up for me. I felt like it was time to come back to see what I had been missing here." Kurt just shrugged it off as if it was the most normal thing in the world,

"That's a shame, Kurt. Those people don't know what they are missing. You shouldn't give up."

"Thanks, but after two years I decided that if I really want to get somewhere, even I am going to have to do some sort of other training, they don't really like people who have just come from Ohio straight from School," Kurt laughed half heartedly before swiftly changing the subject. "So, how have you been?"

"Not too bad. Finished at Dalton, as you know. Don't know if you heard, Dalton won Nationals last year! My final year and we did it!" Blaine was shining with pride, Kurt always knew that they could do it, if only it could have been the year before, then he would have been able to enjoy it with them. "Not really been doing much with my self if I'm honest."

"I'm assuming that you didn't just come here to sit by yourself and drink coffee, and I know that you didn't come here hoping you'd bump into me. So you're probably waiting for someone. I'll leave you to it,"

"No!" Blaine protested, "He's always late, and I haven't seen you in so long!"

Kurt didn't say anything but made an 'o' with his mouth. He knew it had been two years, and just because every time a guy tried to get close to him he would back away, or imagine it was Blaine, it didn't mean Blaine was the same. He would have moved on, he's not still some love sick teenager, but he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

"Boyfriend?" His voice was quiet that Blaine could just about here, and he chuckled,

"No. Kurt, just a friend. Actually, you remember Sebastian, right?"

"Oh." Suddenly the jealousy which Kurt was feeling was bubbling inside of him, that smarmy little get managed to worm his way back into Blaines life,

"Kurt. We are just friends. I promise you. After you left Dalton, we became close again, but nothing ever happened. Not after last time. I told him that we could hang out but nothing would ever happen between us. I couldn't do it," Blaine explained, "I'm actually quite shocked that he listen to me, he hasn't made a move in two years," The pit in Kurts stomach started to ease a little after Blaines speech, "If he had I would have told him that we couldn't be friends any more. I just couldn't do that to you, Kurt,"

"What?" The last bit confused him

"Come on, Kurt, now who's being the oblivious one,"

"But, Blaine. Two years!"

"I know. And everyday I wanted nothing more than to jump on a Plane and go to New York to find you. Not a day has passed when I didn't think about you. Not a moment I went by when I was with Sebastian and I didn't wish he was you. Two years, Kurt, there has never been any body else." Blaines hand was now holding Kurts and Kurt looked like he was about to burst out in tears. Blaine was so glad that Sebastian had decided just not to turn up, although it would have been nice for him to let him know. "It's always been you."

"Blaine." Finally. Kurt picked up Blaines hand and pressed it to his lips. "You do not know how long I have been waiting to hear that!" They just gazed into each others eyes, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Kurt was the first to say it, "I still Love you, Blaine. So much it actually hurts sometimes."

"I still Love you too, Kurt. I always have and I promise you that I always will!"

"_I never knew, just what it was, about this old coffee shop I love so much," _ Blaine laughed when Kurt sung that line. God, he'd missed that voice,

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know why I like it!"

As they walked out to the parking lot Kurt remembered that he'd forgotten about Mercedes,

"Damn it! Mercedes!" He got out his phone and dialled her number

"Kurt, what the hell happened to you, I thought you were coming around hours ago!"

"Merc, I'm sorry. I just bumped into someone. You remember Blaine right?... Yeah the amazingly talented and good looking Warbler guy, that's the one…" He looked at Blaine and he pretended to blush "No no, he was on his own… Yeah… Well actually do you mind if I see you tomorrow, me and Blaine were just heading back to my place… I love that's how you think of me, babe!... I'll call you tomorrow… Love you too bye."

Blaine seemed to be finding it amusing to just be hearing the one half of the conversation, "You turned her down… for me! Was she pissed?"

"No, she understands. Although she does think that I'll be walking funny when I see her tomorrow," They both just laughed. They both knew it would be the other way around, if that were happen, not that it was going to, they weren't like that, even if it had been two years.

As they both had their cars and neither of them wanted to leave it there made their own ways Kurts, where when they arrived were bombarded with family members crowding him. He knew that he had to spend time with them and tell them all how it was going, he added some parts to make it sound more interesting than it was. It made Blaine smile to see how he wanted to make the story better so that they thought he had an amazing time, not that he didn't. He really just wanted to be with Blaine and make up for the past two years of not talking and the year of fighting and on-offing before that.

"Finally!" Kurt said as he was got to his room, closing the door behind him and crashing his lips with Blaines. He had never missed anything quite so much as he had missed kissing his boyfriend. It had been way too long.

"Welcome home, babe,"


	9. Guys Like Hummel

**A/N: I know it's a bit late but... HAPPY NEW YEAR!... I have been pretty proud of the speed that I have been updating. Only three chapters to go... **

**Enjoy**

Guys Like Hummel:

_There are so many douche bags in the world… Men like that they have her on a string. _

When Blaine woke up the next morning he found himself half lying on top of Kurt, they were still in the same position as they had been when the had fallen asleep. He couldn't believe that after all this time that they would be like this again, he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming. It felt so good to be waking up in this boys arms, and knowing that nothing is ever going to stop them. He wasn't quite sure how he had made it two years of not seeing him. They went almost three years without speaking, which Blaine really didn't want to think about at this moment in time, or any moment again coming to think about it. He could have lay there forever. He didn't want to move from the warmth and comfort of Kurt, plus he didn't want to wake him up by moving, so he just lay there and watched him sleeping. He could get used to this.

About half an hour later Kurt slowly started to wake.

"Morning, babe," Blaine wasted no time in kissing placing a soft kiss onto his chest

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked, feeling a shiver down his spine from the smallest of kisses from Blaine,

"About half an hour, not that long,"

"You should have woke me!"

"But, you looked so peaceful and beautiful and I didn't want to." Blaine moved so that they were lying next to each other and he moved his head so that their foreheads were touching. The beautiful moment was interrupted by Blaines phone,

"I knew I should have put that thing on mute!" He laughed, his expression on his face blank as he read it,

"Who was it?" Kurt asked, out of curiosity

"Sebastian. He said he was sorry about yesterday and that he wants to meet today." Blaines fingers were working fast replying, "Told him I have plans."

"You do. You'd better get up then hadn't you."

"Oh, sorry. I meant _We _have plans."

"And who is this we you talk of?"

"Well today I have plans to stay to do nothing and have a totally chilled out day, with the most amazing person in the world. I do believe you may have heard of him. His names Kurt Hummel."

"I think you may be mistaken, because I am pretty sure that the most amazing person in the world is Blaine Freaking Anderson." Kurt laughed as his kissed him boyfriend on the mouth and scooted over to lie on his chest. "But if you insist, then I shall not protest,"

"God, Kurt. You do not know how much I have missed you!" Blaine put his arm around the boy lying on his chest,

"I think that I may have an idea."

_Okay, but would you at least call me when you're free. – S x_

_I've told you that I am busy today. I'll call you when I get chance – B_

"Which will be no where in the near future," Blaine muttered to himself

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just Sebastian again. Wants me to call him when I get a minute, just told him that I'm busy and I'll call him when I get the chance. I know I should see him and explain but I don't want to let you out of my sight again, Hummel!... But, I do need to go and get a change of clothes,"

"Then, why don't you let me get changed and I'll come with. Besides I'd love to see where you're living now." Of course, Blaine didn't even think that the last time Kurt had been here he was still living at Dalton,

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After Kurt had got ready, a lot quicker than he had before, he was obviously in a rush to see Blaines place. His hair was perfect as ever and left the house.

The drive was full of talking, after all they did have rather a lot to catch up on. The music was playing in the background, and they would stop their conversation, turn up the radio and sing along if a good song came on. Something they used to do when they first got together.

When they reached Blaines, Blaine got out of the car first and ran around to the other side to open the door for Kurt, ever the Gentlemen, thought Kurt. He took his hand and led him to the door. Blaine opened it and Kurt seemed to just stand there. He looked around standing in the doorway. It was amazing, and this was just the entrance. The laminate flooring was spotless, not one single mark or scratch and the walls were full of beautiful art work and certificates. Kurt suddenly thought that he Blaine could do so much better than him, Kurt felt as though Blaine was too superior for him. What if his parents didn't like him, what if they thought he wasn't good enough for their son.

"Wow, Blaine." He just stood there in awe of it all looking around, "This is amazing."

"It's really nothing special, Kurt."

"Are you actually kidding me, Blaine. Why in the world would you live at Dalton when you had this waiting for you every night?"

"Come with me," Blaine took the amazed boy up the stairs and led him into another room, which Kurt could only assume was Blaines. There was a King sized bed in the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall. A huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall opposite. A grand piano and his guitar were together in the corner by the window.

"Sit," Blaine ordered and indicated to the sofa as he headed to his walk-in wardrobe. What the hell doesn't he have! If this was nothing Kurts house must seem like a dump to him! When he had chosen his clothes he headed to the bathroom, en-suite of course, to get changed. Kurt actually couldn't believe that his boyfriend lived in a place like this, it was like a palace! No wonder he could afford to go to Dalton! Blaine came out a few minutes later, changed, and headed over to the piano, he lifted the lid up off the keys and started to just hit a few random notes. He then started to play something which Kurt didn't recognise,

"Kurt, I know that we've been through some hard times. I wrote this for you, just after you left and I sit here and play it every night while you were gone, hoping that one day you would come back and I could play it for you." Kurt thought his heart was going to burst, "I never gave up hope. I always knew that one day I would see you again. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will, Kurt."

_I've been alone, _

_Surrounded by darkness,_

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_the world can be,_

_I've seen you crying, _

_I felt like it's hopeless,_

_I'll always do my best, _

_to make you see,_

_Baby, you're not alone,_

'_Cus you're here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down, _

'_Cus nothing can keep me from loving you, _

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need,_

_to make it through _

Kurt was sitting on the couch in tears, he couldn't believe that anyone would ever write a song for him, let alone a love song.

_Now I know it ain't easy,_

_But it ain't hard trying,_

_Every time I see you smiling, _

_And I feel you close to me,_

_And you tell me,_

_Baby, you're not alone,_

'_Cus you're here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us, _

'_Cus nothing can keep me from loving you, _

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

Blaine kept looking over at Kurt while he was playing, nothing but love in his eyes and he knew that Kurt was overwhelmed by it all, the tears streaming down his face was an obvious indication of that,

_I still have trouble,_

_I trip and stumble, _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes,_

_I look for reasons,_

_But I don't need 'em,_

_All I need is to look in your eyes, _

_And I realise,_

_Baby I'm not alone, _

'_Cus you're here with me,_

_And nothings ever take us down, _

'_Cus nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

'_Cus you're here with me _

_And nothing ever bring us down_

'_Cus nothing nothing nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know you know it's true_

_Oh, it don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need,_

_Out love is all we need to _

_make it through_

"Blaine," Kurt couldn't finish his sentence through his tears and Blaine got up from the Piano and walked over to him, enveloped him in a tight hug and whispered into this ear,

"You're not alone. I will be with you. Always and forever."

"Blaine! Visitor!" He heard his mom shout from the front door,

"Blaine, I know you said you were busy but… Oh" He could have guessed, "Kurt," He bobbed his head

"Sebastian,"

"I, erm, I'll just." It was clear that he felt awkward, he knew he was interrupting,

"What do you want? You came here when you knew I was busy, so it must be important." Blaine was trying to hurry this conversation up, but he was getting nowhere "Come on!"

"It wasn't really. I was just passing and I thought I'd drop in and say hi, and apologize for yesterday."

"Is that it?" He nodded, "Well then, like I said, I am busy today," He got the hint and closed the door behind him.

He knew that he and Blaine were just friends, but it still couldn't hate the fact that Kurt was back and apparently they were back together. He knew he was always going to be second best. Kurt was just one of those guys who always got whatever it was he wanted, and that was the one thing Sebastian hated about him the most. Besides the fact he had what he had wanted for the past three years. The only problem was Blaine wanted him too.

**A/N: Of course, I will be ashamed if you don't know what that song was! I felt that I NEEDED to add it in there. Because it's beautiful and so are they :) 3 3 ... Next update shall be tomorrow (I am hoping in the day, but I am busy, but defiantly by tomorrow night... after i have stopped (okay I wont stop, i will NEVER stop) fangirling and crying because i will be so Proud of Mr Darren Criss with his opening night on Broadway! **


	10. Stutter

Stutter.

_Remember that time, when you wouldn't talk to me… Well here's a song I sing my way! Too bad you're a loser, to bad you waste my time._

The week that they had spent together had been amazing. They had almost spent more time together in a week than they had in all the time they had known each other, they were inseparable. It was a Saturday morning and neither of them had anywhere to be so they just lay in bed together. Kurt usually stayed at Blaines these days, after seeing his house he wanted to spend as much time in it as he could, and Blaines mom was amazing. His dad on the other hand, not so, but he was at work most of the time, and when he was in they tended to stay upstairs. The amount of times the boys had sat and listened to them argue about them. It brought tears to their eyes every time, sometimes more than others, and they would just hold and comfort each other as they would listen to his dad shout something along the lines of 'He's no son of mine.', 'Why couldn't he just be normal!' and 'He and his other fag friend have no right to be in this house' That one would always hurt the most. Both of the boys were bullied so it wasn't as though they hadn't heard it all before, but it never gets easier, especially when it's coming from your dad. His mom was always the one defending them, 'Don't call them that! They are completely normal. Why can't you just be happy for him. For them! I haven't seen him this happy in a long time, and they have EVERY right to be here!' She had spent plenty of time with the boys and it was obvious to her, as to any one who spent more than a second with him, that they were in love and she wasn't going to let anybody, even her husband, get in the way of their happiness.

"Who'd have ever thought that we would be here like this after all this time?" Kurt stroked the top of Blaines head running his fingers threw his loose curls. He had told him many a time that he should stop gelling his hair, but he wouldn't listen. He said that he didn't like them and they were uncontrollable.

"I always knew you'd come back. And well if you didn't I would have come and found you and hoped that you'd take me back," Blaine smiled up at him meeting his eyes, which were bright blue this morning, they had a habit of changing depending on his mood.

"Do you remember when he first met?"

"Of course, I do." As if he needed to ask!

"You remember the time when you kept avoiding me. The time when you did everything you could so that you didn't have to talk to me,"

"Kurt, why are you bringing this up?" Blaine was confused, it wasn't like Kurt was looking for a fight or anything, he could tell from his tone of voice that it was just conversation and not confrontation.

"It's just all that time, I always thought that you didn't like me. You had something against me, because, well you know."

"Stop it, Kurt. Stop doing this to yourself. That's all in the past. I could never behave like those bastards who treated you like shit. Kurt even if I wasn't Gay, and even if I wasn't completely and utterly head over heels in love with you I would never have done anything to hurt you!" Kurt just stared into his eyes,

"Blaine. I Love you so much. I actually don't think you understand how much. You saved me," Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy and slid in closer to him, before placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For making me realise that nothing else in the world matters right now, because I have you, and that's all I'll ever want."

They stayed just lying with each other for the next half hour or so until they thought that it was about time they got up and started actually doing something with their day.

Blaine took Kurt to the park near where he lived, it was beautiful, the trees blowing in the gentle breeze, and all the plants and greenery.

"Come with me," Blaine led the way squeezing Kurts hand, that he had been unconsciously holding, yet enjoying, the entire time, and the other boy had no choice but to follow, not that he would have protested anyway.

Blaine led them further and further away from any civilisation,

"Blaine? Where are we going?"

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course,"

"Then just follow me," They were surrounded by trees and Kurt was worried that they weren't going to be able to find their way back, when Blaine stopped walking, "Here," His eyes were glistening and Kurt was sure that if he wasn't already in love with this amazing, yet sometimes extremely weird and childish boy, he defiantly would have fallen for him at his moment in time.

"Just one question."

"Anything for you, Kurt,"

"Why have you brought me out here, to the middle of no where and where we probably won't ever be able to find our way out of!" Blaine just chuckled to himself, "What?"

"Kurt. Okay, we're not in the middle of no where, we have only been walking for about ten minutes." He stopped talking and pulled the other boy closer to him so that he was facing one of the trees, "And this is why I brought you here," Blaine's hand were around Kurts waist and Kurt was just staring at the tree in front of him. Kurt reached his hand out to touch the letters which were carved into the trunk 'B+K'. The letters were carved in the centre of a heart, and Kurt felt his heart feel like it was about to explode. "I did that just after I met you. You remember the first day we talked, after I stopped avoiding you." Kurt nodded, "After I finished classes I came out here, where I always used to come, to just think, and get things off my mind, and I did that." He leant his head against the taller boys arm, "I have always been in love with you Kurt. Ever since that day. I realised how amazing you are. I am so sorry for all the crap I put you threw. Your last year at Dalton, the one that always kills me to remember, because I was such an ass, every day I would pretend to be in love with someone else and then I would come and sit out here and look at this. There was not one day I didn't come out here and not cry." Before Blaine had a chance to say another word he felt him self being pushed against the trunk of the tree and felt a pair of soft lips attacking his. The kiss had so much more passion and love in than any of the other kisses shared between the two boys.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just…"

"Can't we go anywhere without you showing up!" Kurt snapped

"Kurt," Blaine warned, "How the hell did you even find us here?"

"Well, you know, you're not that far off away from the park, people are bound to pass by," Sebastian was looking as smug as ever. Now Kurt could remember the exact reason why he punched him in his Senior year.

"Well that's funny, because in all the years I have been coming here I have never seen a single person here. Not one."

"I think you better leave," Blaine recognised Kurts Bitch glare, he hadn't seen that in years, and by god it was hot.

"Don't get too many splinters in unwanted places," Sebastian said dryly before turning around and walking back in the direction he just came,

He was driving Kurt and Blaine crazy, everywhere they went somehow he would show up, it was like he had them tagged or something!

'Freaking Cock Blocked by that son of a bitch' Kurt's mind was racing, and it seemed as if Blaine was thinking the exact same thing, he just slid down the tree and traced his fingers over the carving, Kurt went to sit between his legs and just lay against him,

"I Promise you, Kurt. One day we will go somewhere, we'll go away, and he won't bother us again. Ever." He sat and held Kurt in his arms, he knew that there was some way to make Sebastian get the picture and leave them be, he just had no idea what to do. Kurt smiled and leant back into Blaines chest. Then it came to him

He had just had the best idea!


	11. No Way

No Way:

_My mind is racing but my mind it beats faster, I'm in control commander and master! There's no way I'm gonna take another option, No No way! There's no way you're gonna find me in the background! No damn way you're gonna see me satisfied! _

Blaine wasn't going to let Sebastian come in again and ruin everything for them, so he had a plan. The one way he would finally, he hoped, get the picture. The one way to show him that he belonged to Kurt and no one else. He had to take charge.

He knew that to make everything perfect he was going to have to make sure that Kurt wasn't around for the next few days, the only problem was thinking of an excuse. Suppose he could say that he was ill, but he knew that he would want to come round and comfort him. Unless he just said that he didn't want visitors because he didn't want to make them sick as well. He had no idea where he was going to start, all he knew was that Kurt needed to be out of the way for a while. He took his phone out of his jeans pocket.

_Kurt. I am so sorry, I know we said that we were going to meet today, but I've come down with something and I'm really ill. I don't want you to get it, so I'm just going to stay and bed and get better. Love you loads – B xxxxxxx_

He hated lying to Kurt, but on this occasion he had to, for his own good. He'd thank him in the end. He hoped.

_Get better soon baby! Can I come and see you later? Please? Love you more! – K xxxxx_

He knew that Kurt was going to want to see him and he hated saying no to him, but like he said it was for his own good. Blaine didn't know how this would work if Kurt was around him constantly, as usual. He needed to go out and get stuff and plan for this. It wasn't just a five minute thing he could conjure up without thinking about. Well he probably could, but there was no way it would have been good enough for Kurt.

_I really don't want you to get sick, Kurt. I can see you when I'm better. Which with enough bed rest will be tomorrow or at least the day after. – B xxxxxx_

_But that's ages away, Blaine! – K xxxxxxx_

_I now babe, but I just need to get better. – B xxxxxxxxx_

He had to get out, like now. The sooner he was able to sort everything out the quicker he would be able to see Kurt. He chucked on a jacket and some shoes and headed out to his car,

_Okay, but if you need anything just call. I'll talk to you later sweetheart. I'm going to Mercedes. Love you. Get better! – K xxxxxx_

Even better, this means that he can go the hummels to go and see Burt without the chance of Kurt being there. So that was the first thing he did. He knew that by the time he drove to Lima that Kurt would have been gone, and he knew that when he was with Mercedes they would talk for ever, so there was no way he was going to come home at the wrong time.

Blaine blasted his Katy Perry CD while he was driving, singing his heart out to each and every song, not caring that people outside probably thought he was some sort of maniac crazy person. Even he admitted to being a little insane. He was just crazy. Crazy in Love.

He reached the Hummel household in good time, only because he was speeding slightly, he was so desperate to get as much sorted as he could in one day that he didn't particularly care about a few points on his licence. He knocked on the door, praying that Kurt had already left. Thankfully he was met by Burt Hummel.

"Oh, Hi kiddo. Kurt's not in at the moment, he went out. He said that you were sick."

"Yeah. I know. Actually, it was you that I came to see, and I'm not, I just that, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Burt looked confused, why was he here to see him? They always got on, but he had never come to the house unless it was to pick Kurt up or when they had one of their movie nights.

"Right? Okay. Come in," He entered and took a seat on the couch, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Blaine started by telling Burt how much Kurt means to him, and how much he always had, even if at times he didn't show it. He then started talking about the reason which he had lied to Kurt about being sick, Burt didn't really approve of that, but he knew that Blaine only had Kurts best intentions as heart. As Blaine was getting into more and more detail about it, and Burt seemed to be getting more and more into it, from his reaction Blaine could tell that it was going the way in which he had hoped for. Burt wanted Kurt to be happy, and from what Blaine was telling him, if all went to plan, he knew that there was nothing that would make him happier.

"So, that's what I'm here to ask you," The intense look on Burts face only made Blaine worried about his response.

"Of course. It's brilliant." The grin on Blaines face grew and he bobbed his head, "If it's what you want, then you go for it. And I know how much you mean to Kurt and he to you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" One thing down, many more to go. "Anyway, I'm going to have to be off. I still have to go and fetch some things," Blaine was almost running out of the door when he halted quickly, grabbing hold of the door frame to turn him around, "Oh, could you not mention to Kurt that I was here." The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to find out.

"Your secrets safe with me," Burt reassured him before Blaine bolted to his car.

"Right, shops." Blaine muttered to himself while he was fiddling with his seat belt, trying to put in on in a rush, which never worked, he should know that by now.

He tried to avoid seeing anyone he knew while he was practically running around the shopping mall trying to get everything he needed to make this moment perfect. So many places he had to go, so many things he had to do. He knew that he couldn't just take any old thing off the shelves. It had to be perfect.

The last shop of the day was the most important, the one that made the whole plan come together, the one thing that would make the moment the best of their lives. The one that would finally make Sebastian see that nothing he ever did was going to stop him from loving and being with Kurt.

He couldn't believe he had done so much in one day, when he finally got home, after what felt like one of the longest and busiest days of his life, all he wanted to do was crash on his bed. He put all of the bags to one side and went to get something to eat, in the rush of the day he had forgotten about food, and now his stomach was reminding him that it was never a good idea to skip two meals in a day. When he got to the kitchen he saw his mom standing at the counter making herself something to eat,

"Hi, mom." Blaine let his presence in the room be known as he entered

"Hi honey. I've hardly seen you today?" She noted

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that, It's just I've been a little busy,"

"With Kurt?" She assumed

"No. Actually, I've been. Wait here," he told her as he ran back to his room and picked out the smallest box from of the bags which were leaning against the wall opposite the door. When he returned he held out the box,

"Blaine? What's?" As he opened it and she saw what was inside she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth,

"What? You don't like it?" He turned the open box round and looked at it, feeling a little disheartened he closed it. He felt his moms hand rest on his,

"Blaine, it's beautiful. But isn't that…" Blaine didn't give her time to finish,

"Yes. It's for Kurt. I love him so much mom and I don't ever want to lose him. Not after last time! No way! Not seeing him for those years killed me and I don't know what I would have done if he didn't come back."

"I am so proud of you, Blaine. You have never had it easy, and I am so glad that you have found someone who makes you happy." She hugged her son, she knew that it was every mom said to their child, but it was true.

"Do me a favour?" He asked

"Anything,"

"Don't tell dad. He doesn't even approve of me being Gay. I don't know how he will handle me asking the boy of my dreams to spend the rest of his life with me!"

When Kurt finally got home at about 10pm he went to his room, lay on his bed and got out his phone,

_Hey baby. How are you feeling? Do I get to see you tomorrow. I've missed you today! – K xxxxxx_

The smile on Blaines face forever growing, he knew that this time tomorrow he would have made Kurt the happiest person on the face of the earth.

_Hey you. I feel so much better and yes you will be seeing me tomorrow. Meet me at our tree 11am. Love you! – B xxxxxxxxx_

Kurt laughed at the fact that Blaine had named it their tree. Well it sounded about right.

Both boys fell asleep, not being able to wait for the day that followed, so as soon as the sun was up, so were they. Kurt was searching through his wardrobe trying to find something to wear, while Blaine was already there trying to get everything as perfect as it could possibly be.

As it hit 10:30 Blaine made his way to the park, knowing that Kurt would have to come that way, and he wanted to meet him. Fifteen minutes passed until Kurt showed up. No words were said, they just greeted each other with a kiss.

"Come with me." Kurt was feeling a sense of déjà vu as he followed his boyfriend down the same pathway, well it was more like pressed down grass rather than a walk way. "Close your eyes,"

"What?"

"You trust me, right" Kurt nodded, "Then close your eyes. And no peeking Mister!" Blaine warned. He led him down to the tree. "Okay, you can open them,"

When he did he took a deep breath taking in their surroundings, it looked nothing like before. There was a blanket on the floor, with candles, battery powered he'd noticed, which made him chuckle. He was glad that Blaine was thinking about the trees. Blaine had pressed play on the wireless CD player, which started to play the CD which he had made the year Kurt left, which was full of their songs as well as love songs. Kurt was sure that he could see rose petals on the floor as well, but it was obvious that some of them had blown away in the wind, so to make up for it Blaine, who was now standing behind him handed him a rose.

"Blaine," He sighed.

"Kurt, sit down," He carefully sat on the floor "I know, that I have told you many times before how much you mean to me, and how much I can't stand to lose you again, but I'm going to say it again." No matter how many times he said it, Kurt would never get sick of hearing it "Kurt, I love you some much, and there is nothing that is ever going to stop me from loving you, ever. No one will ever mean half as much to me as you do. You are the most amazing person in the world. The way that you always look perfect, even when you're not going anywhere, the way that your voice goes even higher when you're nervous, the way that you wear the tightest jeans that I have ever seen. I am pretty sure you only wear those to tease me!" They both laughed at the last statement and Kurt knew that it was sort of true. "Anyway Kurt, there is a reason that I have brought you here."

"I kinda thought that. The love songs the candles and everything."

"Kurt. Will you marry me?"


	12. Days Of Summer

**A/N: So here it is. The final chapter. Thank you for everyone who stuck with it, and a HUGE thank you to Funkyfifi who has reviewed EVERY chapter of this and AVGM! I love you so much! **

**Enjoy**

**x**

Days of Summer:

_We've got these days of summer to remind us of each other… Don't matter if it's sooner or later I know that it's gonna be alright! You're the part of me that makes me better where ever I go… no one needs to say goodbye._

"Kurt. Will you marry me?" Kurt froze for a minute when he heard those words and Blaine started to panic, He closed the ring box and just placed it on the floor next to him "Sorry, Kurt! It's just I never want to lose you. I should never have,"

"Shut up, will you!" Kurt ordered and he flung his arms around his neck, kissed him and pulled him closer,

"Is this a Yes?" Blaine smirked,

"Of course it's a yes, you big idiot!"

Blaine just pulled Kurt closer so their bodies were flush together and glided his tongue over Kurts lips asking for entrance, which Kurt was happy to give. Kurt let out a needy moan as their tongues slid together, he knew that if they kept doing this for too long there may be a little bit of a problem. Regrettably he gently put his hand to Blaines chest and pushed him off. The shorter of the two knew why so he didn't moan, he wasn't really in a much better position himself,

"As much as I hate to waste all your hard work and effort. I'm thinking that I know a better way in which we can celebrate." Kurt hinted,

"Oh, do you know? Care to explain?" He knew exactly what Kurt was talking about, the grin on his face getting wider,

"Well, my house is empty and I was wondering if you mind accompanying me back there."

"Would be my pleasure,"

They walked hand in hand back to Kurts car, and it didn't take them long to get back.

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" Blaine asked, wanting to make sure that he was 100% sure, but anything happened.

"Blaine. I have been waiting forever. Yes. I am sure!" Kurt attacked Blaines lips and guided him to the bedroom. They started fumbling with items of clothing, rushing to get them off. The room was filled with a mixture of occasional high pitched moans from Kurt, along with the rare low groan, which only made Blaine want to hear it more, and sounds which Kurt had never heard any human make before coming from Blaine.

They got completely lost in the moment, it didn't last as long as either of them had hoped, but neither of them could hold back any longer.

They lay together, completely exhausted. Blaine's head on Kurts chest and Kurt was stroking his hair. The sweat he worked up had caused the gel to leave his hair, leaving it just the way Kurt liked. He knew he could stay like this forever. This summer was going to be the best!

"Kurt? You home?" They heard Burt and quickly jumped out of bed to put some clothes on,

"Yeah. Give me a minute," He shouted out. He couldn't go out yet, he had to fix his hair quicker than he every had in his life, and they both had to stop looking so flustered. Kurt knew that Burt wasn't going to have a sex life, especially since they were engaged now, but still he would not like to let his father now that he had done it for the first time in his house. He knew he'd be having that talk again! They both left the room to look normal, as they could, Blaine couldn't help the slight limp. Damn, Kurt was going to be sorry for that one day. He knew the first thing to do was to tell his father about the engagement. After all he had no idea that Blaine had asked for his blessing.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"Please, don't tell me you're going back to New York, son!" Burt laughed, but he was being deadly serious.

"No. No. Not now anyway. The thing is. Blaine and I. Well. Dad, we're getting married!"

"So you said yes, not that I had any doubt in my mind of course, I knew you loved him." Kurt looked a little shocked,

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah. I only found out yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me!" Kurt didn't know whether to be happy that he dad could actually keep a secret and that he didn't spoil the surprise, or whether he would have known.

"I told him not to," Blaine interrupted, "I told you I was sick yesterday so that I could sort this all out for you. I came here and asked for your dad's blessing," He explained.

"You actually asked for his blessing to marry me?" Burt and Blaine both nodded.

There was so many people they had to tell, Carole probably already knew because of Burt, but whether they would have told Finn he wasn't sure of. He knew that Finn and secrets were not a good combination!

They called all of their friends that they still stayed in contact with both from Dalton and McKinley, inviting them over to Kurts. They didn't explain why, they just said that it was because Kurt was back and they were having a bit of a party. Once everyone had been invited they went out to get food and drink. Blaine wanted to get 'CONGRATULATIONS' banners, but Kurt thought that they should be more discreet. After all they only thought they were coming to a Welcome Home Kurt party, not an engagement one.

When the time came, they all started arriving one by one, Mercedes was first, as always. Followed by Tina and Mike who were still together,

"Kurt! It's so good to see you! And Blaine hi!"

This was pretty much how every single meeting went, with the exception of a few words. That was until a certain person turned up. Blaine knew that he had to invite him. He wanted to show his new fiancée off to the world, and that included Sebastian,

"Hi, Good to see you Kurt. It's been a long time,"

"Yeah,"

"Blaine." He nodded as he walked past to join the other past Warblers

Once the last person had arrived they tried to get everyone's attention, and make sure that they were all the room,

"Guys! Guys! I would just like to say a word if that's okay," Blaine announced getting everyone's attention, "I'm afraid that Kurt and I got you here on false pretences tonight. We told you that the reason we got you all here was as a Welcome Home party for Kurt. As some of you know, Kurt has actually been home for weeks." There were a few surprised looked on faces, but they didn't say anything, "The real reason we asked you here was to celebrate. This morning I asked Kurt to marry me," He pulled Kurt closer to him so that their sides were touching leaving his arms snaked around his body, "And he said yes!" The room erupted with "Aww's" and "Congratulations".

Throughout the night every one came up to them to congratulate them and tell them how happy they were for them.

"Congratulations, guys."

"Wow. Thanks." Kurt could honestly say that he had not expected that from Sebastian,

"Look, I know I was a complete dick to you, both of you, but mostly to you Kurt, and I'm really sorry." Kurt didn't know what to say, he was actually speechless. "I really am happy for you two."

"Wow!" Blaine repeated his fiancées word. "I never thought I'd see the day that he would be happy for us!"

"Me neither!"

"I Love you so much." Blaine slid his hands around Kurts waist and kissed him, "Fiancée."

"I Love You more!" Kurt said as he returned the kiss.

**So there you have it :) This has come to an end... **

**Feel free to PM me any CrissColfer/Klaine prompts and i will try and tackle them. Can't promise when they will be posted though.  
>Love Kelly xx<strong>


End file.
